Halloween
by pImPiN-iN-iOnE
Summary: this is a story where inuyasha goes to kagomes time for halloween ...well actually follows her ! i think its o.k. some of my friends that like inuyasha think its good so pleeeeeeeeezzzz read it !
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys here It goes ! This is my First fic so please review flames or anything ! I don't use any Japanese terms they just confuse me !

_Thinking _

"Talking"

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha please I just want to go home for a few days !" Kagome yelled extremely mad . "WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO HOME SO BAD ?"

Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could . (A/N thats really loud) Miroku and sango were listening from about 400 feet away and they could hear them loud and clear ... then they heard what they thought they would hear "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" in the end inuyasha was in a 50 feet hole (A/N ouch ) . Then kagome stormed to the well and hopped in . She walked in the house extremely pissed at inuyasha ... then her friends ayumi , yuki and eri (a/n I don't know there real names so bear with me on this ) called wanting her to go shopping with them fro Halloween costumes she decided to go because she was so mad at inuyasha at the moment and she figured he would come for her and she didn't want to talk to him at the moment . They went to a few costume shop and kagome couldn't pick one so she had her friends do it for her . then all of them yelled for kagome to come over to them when she got over to them she saw the most slutty costume that u could find ... dun dun dun a PLAYBOY BUNNY COSTUME ! _'o god' thought kagome _

in the feudal era

"Inuyasha you know you wanna go get her"said miroku "NO I DON'T !" Inuyasha yelled very pissed . "fine do what you want" said sango As they walked away . When they were 'out of site' (a.k.a. behind the nearest bush) _ok there gone _thought inuyasha as he jumped in the well . "HA HA I KNEW IT !" exclaimed a very happy miroku . Then sango did what she did best to that lech monk 'WHAM' he fell unconscious .

with kagome

Kagome walked out face bright red ... " o my god kagome you should soooooo get this!"

"Um ... ok" and kagome bought the costume thinking of what inuyasha would think of her in it.

**Ok I thought that chappie was ok ... so pleez review ! maybe suggestions !IF YOU REVIEW I WILL UPDATE SOONER !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG im so sorry i didnt update soon! i feel horrible but my computer was down for a long time! well here it goes thanx for your reviews!**

Chappie Two

Inuyasha jumped in the well and jumped out on the other side not needing to use the ladder kagome used.

'O hello Inuyasha' Exclaimed Kagome's Mom when she was rubbing his ears.

'Hi um ... wheres Kagome?'

' O shes shopping with her friends, she should be home soon'

'um..ok'

'HI INUYASHA!' screamed Souta excitedly.

'Hiya kiddo how've you been?'

'I've been great!'

'That's Cool'

'You Wanna see my new xbox game? huh huh huh'

'I might as well while I wait for Kagome...'

In Souta's Room

'Yes! I won again!' yelled Inuyasha

'Wow' Souta sat in awe. ' How did you learn to play that good! I'm not even that good!'

'I don't know but you wanna play two player?'

'O.k.! I'm gunna woop you, you little demon!'

'Bring it on like donkey kong!'

Inuyasha and souta played the game for about 30 more minutes until ...

'IM HOME' Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha shot down the stairs and picked her up spun her around and told her about him winning the vidio games.

'Um... Souta what did you give him?'

'He only had a few boo koos...' sweat drop.

'Inuyasha put me down!'

Inuyasha just kept spinning... then wham smak dab on the lips Kagome kissed him right in front of Souta.

' Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww'

' Hey I got him to stop didnt I'

Inuyasha just stood there awe struck.

' Wow' said Inuyasha.

'Hey sis what did you get?'

'Um... for me too know and for you never too find out, only Inuyasha will find out'

'Hmm... when do i get to find out Kagome?'

'On Halloween... O yea Inuyasha... I kinda forgot to ask you will you stay with me for Halloween?'

'Umm... Sure' (i know Inuyasha sounds a little soft but i like him that way)

'Really... Yay!' Kagome started dancing.

'O.K. um but how many days away is it?'

' This Friday Why?'

'Um thats the new moon'

' O crap... then we have to buy you a costume'

' That's ok... i can umm just... im clueless'

'Its ok my mom gave me money for babysitting Souta'

'You don't have to spend it on me Kagome...'

'I will'

'Thanx.. Um Kagome whats today?'

'Tuesday... why?'

'What about when you go to school?'

'You can come with me! This will be fun!'

'Um ok i think'

' OK i will tell my mom ur staying'

'ok'

'so you wanna stay in my room?' Kagome asked a little embaressed.

'sure'

'um we can set up and extra bed for you'

'ok' said Inuyasha blushing he would be sleeping in Kagomes room for a week .. all alone ... wait a minute where am i going with this as he slapped his head.

'um... Inuyasha why did you do that?'

'um idono.. hehehe'

' ok then...'

'we better be getting off to bed we have school in the morning'

They headed up to Kagomes room and inuyasha read the directions and set up his bed. Kagome was already laying in her bed. As Inuyasha layed down he heard Kagome Whisper ' Inuyasha i can't get to sleep will you sleep with me' Inuyasha's cheeks turned bright red but he decided to get in with her. He climbed in beside her and she fell asleep in 5 minutes tops. Inuyasha feel asleep smileing...

**Aww How cute! Next Chappie Inuyasha and Kagome GO to School Dun dun dun ! Thanx So much From My reviewers im so sorry again that I didnt update sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing! Special Thanks to:**

**Camthalion23: Your welcome! I love writting FF in my Spare time!**

**C.A.M.E.O. 1 And Only:Thanks for the Review! I don't get what you mean by HUH! But hopefully you get what I mean in this chapter.**

**Yoshiko Furu:Lol I always say Bring it on like Donky Kong to my friends! I just thought it would be funny for Inu to say it! (especially Inu)**

**Crystalized Flame: Ok I'll work on my grammer! I have Msn So its Kinda a Habit! And Inu's saying uh... and ok... alot Cuz hes just kinda like that!**

**god-of-second-chance: Yea i thought it would be funny for it to be a playboy bunny outfit cuz thats what my friend was for Halloween:P!**

**Leara the Brat Demon: Sorry I didnt update sooner!**

**And on with chapter 3:**

'Um Inuyasha You can wear the clothes my mom bought you because she knew you would stay for a while sometime... Is that ok with you?'

'Yea sure! At least we won't have to go shopping!'

'Ha Ha... I had no idea you hated shopping that much!'

'Well you always look at that smelly stuff that hurts my nose!'

'Um.. Purfume?'

'Yea! Then you go to Abercrombie and Bitch and the music crap they play hurts my ears!'

'O Sorry!'

'It's Ok... At least I was in there with someone I Like... alot cough cough'

'Thanx Inu!'

'Well Can I have those clothes ur mom bought me so we can go to bed?'

'Sure lets go get them out of Souta's Closet.'

'Ok... By the way Thank you Kagome...'

'Your welcome Inu' Kagome said as she rubbed his ears. 'O my god did i just hear him purr?' Kagome thought trying to keep a laugh in.

'Well are we going to get the clothes or not?'

'Ok you win lets go!'

So they went into Souta's room where he was trying to beat Inuyasha's High score...

'Thanks alot Inuyasha now I can't beat it unless I beat your high score!'

'Sorry Kid... I didn't try that hard anyway! I can Beat it for you and then you can act like it was you and then you can win... sound ok?'

'YEA! That would be wiked!' Does some power Ranger moves.(I'm sorry but I just had to put that cuz that was kinda my vision of what Souta does!)

'Ok don't piss ur pants...'

'Too late... Just Kidding!'

'Phew you had me going for a minute' Said Kagome sounding like she was relived.

'Ok now wheres my clothes so I can change?'

'O yea In His closet... I'll get them for you.'

'No.. Kags you go to your room and relax... I'll get the clothes and change in here'

'Ok...' Kagome said suspiciously.

Kagome walks out and closes the door.

'SOUTA YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME!'

'Huh?' major sweatdrop.

'Can you help me get the book Kagomes always writting in that she won't let me see...?'

'Sure'

'Thank you so much... now um what do i wear when i sleep...?'

'You wear these...' _Kagome will think hes so hott!' _ Souta thought evily when he handed him the black boxers with the playboy bunny in the corner.

'Um ok...' _I wonder what the bunny stands for...' _

'Are you going to put them on or not?' Asked Souta getting a little annoyed of Inuyasha examining the boxers.

'Um sure.' Inuyasha said as he took off his kimono.

'EWW! Get a room.'

'O get over it kid!'

'O fine!'

In Kagomes room.

' I wonder what hes gunna put on...'

'Um... Hey Kagome.' Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his head.

'Um... Hey! Come sit next to me i want to ask you something...'

'Yea sure... what is it?' Inuyasha asked as he sat down.

'Um Inuyasha do you care for me as much as you care for Kikyou?'

_O crap I thought she was going to ask what the bunny meant... what do I say what do I say..._

'Yea Kagome I do... I love you I loved you ever since I knew you respected that I was Hanyou... You cared for me as a hanyou When Kikyou wanted me human!'

'Wow Thank you Inuyasha I love you too...' Right then Inuyasha took Kagome Into a Passionate Kiss... It could have lasted seconds... It could have lasted hours for all that Kagome cared. All she knew it was the best however long it was of her life.

'Well we better go to bed if we want to get up for school in the morning...' _HE IS HOTT! NO EVEN BETTER SEXY!_

'Ok... Um Kagome what does the bunny mean?'

'No comment... lets just get some sleep' Inuyasha could totally smell Kagomes arousal he really liked it.

20 Minutes later

'Inuyasha?'

'Yea'

'Will you come sleep with me... I don't feel safe for some reason...'

'Sure you don't need an excuse i can smell you lying.'

'O hehe.' Then Inuyasha climbed in bed with Kagome and they got swept off into a deep sleep.

**How was it? Not bad i hope... I just wanted them to confess their love for each other before school. I almost made Souta walk in on them but thats too mean! Well if you have Msn add me or you can email me at ! Email me! I love your review if you even read it please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Sorry Guys! I made a mistake in chapter 2! I was thinking Chapter 3 was going to be school! But I guess chapter 4 is! Thanks for your reviews! I have another story going its called Christmas Inuyasha Style! Well on with chapter 4!**

_'Beep Beep Beep! Good Morning Tokyo! Looking at a little sprinkle of rain today! Perfect for a Wednsday right before Halloween!'_

'Kagome wake up! You, I mean we need to get ready for school!'

'5 More minutes Mom...'

'Kagome it's not your mom it's Inuyasha!'

'O.k. I'll get up... Go downstairs and eat while I get ready.'

'O.k.' Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a peck on the lips. He went downstairs and Kagome got up. She put on her uniform and went downstairs too.

'Inu you can go put your clothes on... I'll wait for you then we can leave. We need to go early so we can tell Ms. Yoku, (Random name for the principal) that you are going to be with us today.'

'Ok' Inuyasha said with his mouth full on Ramen noodles. He ran upstairs and put some clothes on.

With Kagome

'Mom, Last night Inuyasha told me he loved me!'

'That's great hunny!' Mom said as she kissed her forehead. 'Did you tell him you loved him back?'

'Yea... I did.'

'Hey Kagome you want to go now?'

'Sure.' She said as she looked over at him. 'Wow...'

He was wearing black baggy Dickies. A red wife beater with a black short sleved button up shirt un-buttoned over it. And was wearing black Dvs'.

'Um... Kagome are you ok.'

'Yea sure lets go.' She said as she walked outside.

'Come on i'll give you a ride.'

'Ok.'

So she got on Inuyasha's back and he jumped all the way to the school with a little direction help from Kagome.

' Here we are. Now we have to go to the office and check you in with Ms. Yoku.'

'Lets go then.'

As they were walking across the school yard every girl was looking at the hott new kid... Hojo... (just messin with you) Inuyasha!

Kagome kept giving people death glares... And mouthing he's mine as she grabbed his hand. So they went to the office.

'Hi my name is Higurashi, Kagome I have my friend with me and I was wondering if he could stay with me today?'

'May I ask his name?'

'Takahashi, Inuyasha'

'OK you may go to all Kagomes classes today.'

'Thank you miss.' Inuyasha said as they walked out.'

'Since when were you that polite?' Kagome stammered with her hands on her hips.

'You tell me to be nice to people in your time so i am.'

'Whatever lets go we don't want to be late for Math.'

Math

'Sit down class.' Mrs.Walker the mean math teacher said.

'Come sit by us Kagome.' Ayume whispered.

'Come on.' Kagome grabbed Inuyashas hand and pulled him down by her friends.

Then Ayume passed Kagome a note that said...

_Kags- _

_Who's the hottie? O... Is he your two-timeing boyfriend? Whats his name huh huh huh? If he is ur lucky he is FINE!_

_Love, Yuka_

Kagome rolled her eyes and wrote back...

_Yuka- _

_Yes he is my boyfriend but he's not two-timing. He told me he loves me last night.'_

_Love, Kags_

She passed it back and as soon as Yuka read it Mrs.Walker took it away and read it allowed and everyone looked at Kagome and Yuka. Kagome and Inuyasha Blushed!

'Um Mrs.Walker can I go to the bathroom?' Kagome asked.

'Sure.'

'Um I think i'm going to go too. If that's ok with you maam' said Inuyasha.

'Sure but don't think i'm not going to be timeing you.'

'Ok.' He said as he ran out to follow Kagome.

He knew she didn't have to go to the bathroom so he followed her. He found her crying in the girls bathroom. He went in not caring that there wee other girls in there. He found her in the 3rd Stall.

'Kagome can you come out of there?'

'sniffle Is anyone else in here?'

'No they all scrammed.'

'O.k.' Kagome walked out with a tear streamed face and Inuyasha immediatly embraced her. He wanted to cry because of Kagome. But he held it in.

'Kagome, Mrs. Walker said she was timeing us. We better be getting back.' Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome's Forehead.

So then they walked back to class. Without a word. So they sat down and waited for the bell to ring.

'_beep'_ 'Ok class you may be excused.'

'Ok Inuyasha we have P.E. next. My teachers name is Mr. Ball. He's pretty cool. Go into they boys locker room and ask Mr.Ball for some P.E. clothes he will lend you some.'

'Ok I guess. So What do we do in this class?'

'You excersise. This will be simple for you since your half demon, but us humans are pretty weak so you need to not show off. K?'

'I'll do it for you.'

'Thanx Inu.'

So Inuyasha went into the boys locker room and all these boys were spraying this stuff called AXE that was really strong smelling. He coughed a few times then looked for this Mr.Ball. Then he saw a man with a clipboard so he went over to him and asked him for some P.E. clothes. And told him he was a friend of Kagome Higurashi.

'Ok Mr.Takahashi you may stand next to Mrs. Higurashi today. But if you don't behave I will have to move you.

**I'm sorry for the cliffie! Hopefully I'll Have the Next chapter up for tommarow! Thanx to my reviewers!**

**Yoshiko Furu: Your welcome! It always makes me feel good when I see my name on A fanfiction! I Saw those boxers! They were awesome! I love the playboy symbol so I almost bought them! I wanted too!**

**C.A.M.E.O. 1 And Only: Thanx! I do kick ass!**

**Yoli 05: I hope you like it XD!**

**Ok If any of you guys have written any FF I will read it if you put the name in your reviews! XD! Much Love to everyone!**


End file.
